Harry Potter and the maurader's tale
by smugheed
Summary: Harry potter returns to Hogwarts and with the help of some new powers will he be able to defeat the forces attacking him? Updated frequently
1. The Mystery Package

The Mystery Package

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter is none of my own work and everything is J.K Rowlings. i am not making any money from this story its all good

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a boy sitting ; crossed legged , on the end of a perfectly normal bed on a perfectly normal summers day in a perfectly normal Housing estate. The only unusual thing about it was the boy. 

######################

His name was Harry Potter and he was a wizard. Not just any old wizard though. Harry was the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. Every wizard and witch in the world knew his name. 

######################

But the way that this came around was very disturbing. His mother and father had been murdered by the most powerful evil wizard in 100 years but when Lord Voldermort turned to kill Harry, the killing curse reflected right off of him and was sent back to Voldermort.

######################

He wasn't killed and came back many years later to make a new body with the help of wormtail. Exactly 3 weeks ago to this day, Harry's godfather and closest thing he had to a father was murdered by one of Voldermort's followers. 

######################

So this bring us up to the reason why Harry was meditating on his bed. Well today was Harry's birthday and he had received a book about Meditation from one of his best friends. Hermione was the smartest in the year and always helped Harry and Ron (his other best friend) with their homework.

######################

This book was great to help deal with Harry's great loss. Harry had been reading it all day and had learned to not grieve about Sirius but celebrate his life. This made Harry feel much better. Ron had given Harry a book called "The Hobbit". Harry was very surprised by this as Ron's family were pure-blood and he had probably never been near a muggle shop. 

######################

Harry decided to ask Ron about this when he next saw them. From Hagrid, He had received a book on apparition which Harry was very happy about as he would be taking his apparition test soon From Lupin he has received a peace of mahogany with carvings of a wolf stag and shaggy dog on it. 

######################

It was without a doubt the best present he had received. He continued opening his present until he got to one from someone he would never of expected to get a present from.... SNAPE!!! Harry opened the parcel and inside was a advanced potions kit and a letter. After examining the kit he turned to the letter.

__

Dear Mr Potter

Congratulations on passing your O.W.L's. As you passed these with the highest marks in your year you receive a prize. This prize is only awarded to those of great talent. Well done.

Severus Snape

Harry put down the letter and was bewildered. OK it wasn't a birthday present but still. something wasn't right. Harry picked up a piece of parchment and wrote a quick letter to Dumbeldore. 

__

Professor 

I received a package today that included an advanced potions kit and a letter from Snape. saying that I had one an award? is that true?

Harry 

Harry sent this away with Hedwig and had not gotten a reply soon

Harry was brought out of his trance by the sound of a bird's beak at the window. Hoping it was Hedwig he ran to the window. and opened it up. Hedwig glided into the room. Harry tore the letter away from her leg and opened it up

__

Harry

Don't touch it I'll be right there.

Dumbeldore

Harry had just put this down when he heard a crack from behind him. He whipped out his wand from his pocket and had it pointed out before he realised who it was

######################

"Hello Harry , Most people say hello to welcome people" It was Dumbeldore

Harry quickly pulled his wand down and said sorry. 

"well lets look at this kit. There is prize for best potions marks but , no offence Harry, I would of thought Hermione would have got the prize." said Dumbeldore.

"Ye me too! I decided it would be safer just to let you see it."

Dumbeldore examined the kit and decided that it was safe. Harry opened it up to find all different potions ingredients a fold-away cauldron and a very thick book on advanced potions.

######################

"well we'll need to wait for a few days but I'm expecting that you must of been top of year. Congratulations". 

"Thanks... em professor am I allowed to use this? you know with the laws etc?," Asked Harry

"Of course Harry, I would of thought u would be doing everything by magic now." Dumbeldore replied

######################

Harry looked bewildered and Dumbeldore must have noticed because he said " you do remember wizards are of age when they become 17?" A firework went off in Harry's stomach. He was a licensed wizard!. "Remember to use your magic responsibly Harry." warned Dumbeldore.

"oh and while I'm here Harry. After you get you O.W.L results I'll be paying you a visit. Won't say anymore just now. Goodbye." and with that Dumbeldore apparated away.

######################

How do u like it???! If its not what u want or don't like it put in some reviews. I'll only keep going if i get the reviews. Expect chapters to be longer too. much longer!!! I've still not decided on partnerships so if you have any girls that might tickle Harry's fancy then tell me in the reviews!!!

Peace out!

SMUGHEED


	2. The Happy Return

A Happy Return

Harry had been reading his new books constantly since his birthday. He had already made some of the potions from his advanced potions book. He was storing everyone of these to show to Ron and Hermione. Harry who was in the middle of brewing one of the more complex potions in the book, veritaserum, Harry added in the unicorn horn and was carefully adding the ground doxie droppings... BANG!!! 

Harry was startled and dropped too much of the droppings in and the potion had turned a dark shade of brown. Harry turned to the window and noticed an old owl being held up by two other owls. Harry recognised all three of the owls. One was his own , Hedwig. One was the Weasley's owl Errol (the collapsed owl) and the last one was a Hogwarts owl. Harry opened up the window and allowed the owls to glide in the room. Harry opened the letter from the Hogwarts letter expecting his O.W.L results to be inside. He read the letter

Dear Mr Potter

Congratulations on the completion of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Below is your results. Enclosed is a leaflet that needs to be filled in by yourself to tell The school what subjects you wish to take next year.

Potions : O*

D.A.D.A : O*

Divination: E

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Astronomy: T

Charms: A

Transfiguration: E

History of Magic: A

*'s represent top of year grades

It has also come to my attention that you are to be made Head Boy, enclosed is your badge and list of duties for the train.

Minerva Mcgonagal

Harry put down the letter and stared in amazement. Two top of years! He wasn't even sure Hermione could achieve that! Harry opened up the letter from Errol next

__

Harry

How you doing mate? you get your O.W.L's yet? Dad got mine straight from the ministry. Passed all but astronomy and potions. What about you? 

Ron

Harry quickly scribbled a not back telling him about his results

He then turned to the last owl, Hedwig. She didn't have any post but came for a 'talk' with Harry anyway. CRACK!!! And for the second time in less than half an hour his heart had skipped a beat!. He turned round and was facing the smiling face of his great headmaster.

"Professor you nearly gave me a heart attack!" said Harry

"Sorry , I just came to congratulate you. They really are a great set of results and head boy too that very good."

"Sir don't you pick who head boy is?"

"ha ha ha, no I can't do that I was a true Gryffindor I would probably always give it to one of them. No The sorting hat does all the impartial choices."

"oh right. Sir can I ask you something?" asked Harry

"You just did Harry but I will answer another question" was Dumbeldore reply

"Ok , emm what are you doing here? you don't visit everyone when they get their O.W.L results do you?"

"No of course not Harry. I'm here to take you to the headquarters" The Elder said with a smile.

Harry automatically grabbed for his trunk flipped open the lid and started packing everything into it. After 10 minuted everything was in the trunk.

"Harry?, Why didn't you ask for help?" and with that Dumbeldore flicked his wand and all the stuff that Harry had put into the trunk had came out. And another flick it was back in. Dumbeldore continued to show Harry this three more times before shutting the lid on the now neat and tidy things.

"Thank you Professor" Harry Mumbled

"Harry there is something else I need to sort out with you also. When Sirius was in hiding he had a will wrote. And he wished you to have most of his belonging and he was arrogantly persistent that you have his house. 12 Grimauld Place is now yours. Which means that I can no longer be the Secret Keeper without your permission. After you sign this contract" and with that a small sheet of parchment appeared " you will have to allow me to become secret keeper yet again."

Harry was livid, how dare tell him what he HAD to do, Harry was an of age wizard and he could do what he liked! He was feeling the anger overcome him but remembering his meditation practices controlled the anger. "Yes You can be secret keeper again" and with that he signed the parchment that made a large clicking noise

"Ok great. Now can we go and see that magnificent house? I have a portkey somewhere." 

Dumbeldore started pulling numerous items from his two small pockets. Balloons, fake wands ,books, keys, furry handcuffs, muggle money and finally he landed on an empty beer bottle. " Here we are Harry. Could you just touch this and we'll be on our way. Harry put his finger on it and felt a great surge come through his stomach and his feet lift from the ground. 

The next thing Harry new was that he was lying face down on the floor of a familiar kitchen . His glasses had been knocked off but felt something push them into his hands.

As he put them back on he noticed a very friendly sight. Most of his friends were standing there smiling at him. Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks ,Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, Fleur, Viktor Krum and Ginny and Dobby who had just passed him his glasses. There was someone rushing to meet him and Harry couldn't recognise the face until he was just at his face. Percy Weasley.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I should never have doubted you, you have been like a brother to my brothers and sisters and a son to my mother and father. I can only hope that you will forgive me for my foolish actions in the previous years." Percy released Harry's hand which was numb from the firm shaking Percy had given it.

"Percy, as long as your family accepts you back I will always accept you back." And with that a great cheer went up and a wizard party started. Butter beers for the kids and Fire Whisky for the adults all night long. The numbers at the party increased as many of the order wizards returned. Giant posters of Sirius were placed around the house and people were dancing around and remembering Sirius as he would of liked them to remember him. A fighter, a proud man, but most of all, A man who liked a good party.


End file.
